


Marriage Law

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the correct answer is "..." and there is much lampshading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Law

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Weddings in the pokemon world between trainers can only be sealed by one thing: a pokemon battle between bride and groom. (or bride and bride, or groom and groom. Whatever floats your boat)/ Winner gets to keep their last name."

It wasn't that Green had any problem with losing. Sure, he _preferred_ to win and usually got his way, but his years of being gym leader had taught him how to accept defeat gracefully. And against his life-long rival, it had always been a 50-50 shot at best anyway.

It wasn't even about _his_ last name. Even though the Oak family name was held in high esteem, Green didn't really care. Whatever recognition he received, he wanted because he'd rightfully earned it himself, and not because of whatever family connections he had. Green knew that he wasn't humble by any means but there was a reason he was leader of the Viridian Gym - one of _the_ toughest badges to earn, and his single name was usually more than enough to evoke awe and respect in most trainers.

So it wasn't any of that. After all, Red had beat him fair and Green would never purposefully back out of a promise.

No, it was just... well it was--

"Red, what the hell _is_ your last name?"

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.05.20


End file.
